Bésame
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —Por favor... bésame / Zack la vio como si se le había zafado un tornillo.


—Esto... —comenzó Ray.

Estando detrás de él, caminando de regreso a casa. Zack giró su cabeza para observarla.

—¿Huh? —articuló.

—Por favor... bésame

Zack la vio como si se le había zafado un tornillo. Se quedó un rato mirándola, antes de que sintiera que su estómago se revolviera y en consecuencia que vomitara.

El suelo, al lado de él, quedó un asco ante la devolución de la comida, mirando lo que dejó, pensó que quizás Ray tenía razón con el asunto de que le hacía mal comer tanta comida chatarra. Ahora mismo, se sentía enfermo.

—¿Estas bien?

—No me pidas que haga una cosa tan espeluznante como esa... —hablando sobre la petición— Urrgg —articuló limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano— ¿Estás loca? No vayas vomitando una mierda tan horrible... ¡Volvamos a casa!

Empezando a dar pasos ligeros hacia su hogar. Deteniéndose al rato, al ver que Ray no lo alcanzaba.

—Por favor... espera.

—Date prisa —retomando la marcha.

—¿Por qué no puedes besarme? —cuestiono.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Sigues con eso? —Interrogó— ¡Ya para!

—¿Por qué?

—Soy un adulto decente, no voy besando niñatas como tú —Soltó.

"Mierda... ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando ella?" "Acaso ¿aun quería que la bese? A pesar de que hace segundos había vomitado" "¡Eso era asqueroso!"

—¿No lo harás?

—¡Que no! Vuelve en si —Y golpeó su cabeza.

Ella articuló un sonido de dolor y bajó su cabeza, pero al levantarla siguió mirándolo de la misma manera.

—Tu estas seria... —dijo— Awww mierda, yo hice algo tonto, mierda... —repuso— ¿Por qué diablos quieres que te bese?

Ella tardó, un momento en responder.

—No lo sé —Zack, hizo una expresión escéptica.

—Si no lo sabes, entonces no hagas esa extraña petición.

—¿Es tan extraño?

—¡Lo es! —Y pateó una lata vacía que estaba en su camino.

—No sé porque... pero tengo curiosidad —dijo— Por favor...

—¿Por favor? —repitió con incredulidad, deteniéndose de su caminata— No creas que por decir "por favor" lo hare, yo...

—Por favor —volvió a decir, su mirada llena de súplica.

Su mente estaba hecha un nudo, pensando en su petición y lo que el mismo quería. Al final se rindió. Si seguían prófugos por los asesinatos y el supuesto secuestro, dudaba que los policías lo atrapen y vaya a ir a la cárcel por hacer algo como esto.

—Agh —pronunció con desesperación— Está bien... como quieras...

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Pero, primero volvamos a casa —declaró— después te besare.

Su mirada fija en ella, antes de girar su cuello y volver a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

—¿Me besaras? —preguntó enseguida, al entrar en la vivienda.

Zack haciéndole caso omiso, se dirigió al baño y se enjuago la boca. Apestaba.

—¿Zack?

Él volvió al lado de ella.

—Hazme un favor... ¡Y cierra los ojos!

Ella lo realizo, casi al instante. Preparada para lo que Zack tenía que hacer. La petición, el favor que ella le pidió; Él se sentó en cuclillas y la miró por un largo rato, antes de acercarse lo suficiente y besarla.

Fue un suave contacto. En la mejilla.

—¡Bien! ¡Ya lo hice! ¿Estás feliz ahora? —desviando la mirada de sus ojos, esos que se abrieron.

—Si —contesto simplemente, un suave sonrojo colorear sus mejillas.

—¿Que mierda? ¿Te gustó? —preguntó sin poder creerlo, mirándola. ¿Ese era el beso que quería? ¿En ese lugar?

—Si —afirmo— Es decir... —explicándose— estoy feliz de que me besaras.

Zack se levantó abruptamente, revolviéndose el pelo. Sintiéndose enfermo por otra razón.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ray al verlo abrir la puerta.

—A dar un paseo —saliendo y cerrando la puerta ante su partida.

Necesitaba salir afuera para despejar su mente y que la brisa fresca enfrié su estado de calor.

—¡Agh! —pronunció.

En ese momento, lo menos que quería era besarla era en la mejilla, pero él era un adulto decente.

—¡Agh! ¡¿Un adulto decente?! —Repitió, pateando la misma lata de la otra vez— ¡Que porquería!

Al menos, ella estaba feliz. Solo había que hacer algo con el estado de ánimo de mierda en el que el mismo se había metido, todo por no haber aprovechado esa oportunidad y besarle sus labios.


End file.
